


Talk About Her

by Foreversfangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Injury, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreversfangirl/pseuds/Foreversfangirl
Summary: Spencer has been injured in the field. Derek needs him to stay focused until the paramedics arrive.





	

It's a technique taught in the FBI, when a victim is badly injured awaiting medical help, or even in the process of dying. The best thing for them is to stay by their side; no one wants to be in pain alone. And prompt them to speak of someone they love.   
And that's what Morgan was doing right now, for his friend Spencer. 

Everyone lands up taking a few beatings when your job is to deal with psychopaths first hand. But it's not as often that one of your own gets shot. 

Spencer lied on the ground bleeding out from his wound. Derek took off his outer shirt and pressed it to the wound. 

Spencer started rattling off all the things in his body that could potentially be broken or destroyed and the percentage of people who die from those injuries. 

"Come on man," Derek said "Stay with me,"

Spencer winced in pain, but continued drawling on about punctured lungs and such. 

"Come on Reid. Tell me about (y/n)," Morgan urged him. Hoping that it would help him not focus on his pain. 

"(Y/n)?" Spencer asked "(y/n) is everything good in the world wrapped up into one person," he said. 

"Yeah?" Morgan asked "how so?"

"She's kind and gentle. Everyone she comes into come contact with smiles, because she's smiling at them," Reid said "And when I'm with her, I know this job is worth all of its negative attributes. Because it keeps her safe," 

Morgan waited for Spencer to say more. He desperately wanted to know more. Spencer had been quite secretive about his girlfriend. 

"Reid," Morgan prompted "what does she look like?" 

Spencer took a deep breath, "In my right hand pocket," he said. Morgan reached into the pocket, and pulled out Spencer's wallet. 

Inside along with an ID, some crumpled cash, and a few cards was a photograph of a woman. 

Small by comparison to Reid, with a big smile and bright eyes. Derek could see why Spencer loved her. 

"Next weekend," Spencer said. Morgan looked up from the picture. "We we're going to invite everyone over next weekend for a barbecue," 

Derek smiled, "Yeah? That's going to be great," 

"Well," Spencer scoffed "would have been," 

"Now now brainiac, that barbecue will still happen. We'll all hang out, have some good food, meet your honey and have a good time," he assured him "Just probably not next weekend," 

"She's so excited you know. To meet you guys," he laughed, looking up towards the darkening sky just as the ambulance pulled up. "Wants to meet the rest of my family," 

The paramedics jumped out of the ambulance, and got straight down to work. 

"Morgan," Spencer called out when they got him on the gurney. Derek rejoined him at his side. "If she calls me, answer the phone and tell her I'm okay. Work your magic and tell her I'll be home soon," 

"You got it, kid"


End file.
